


Satanists

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Epic Threesomes and Lazy Sunday Afternoons [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Cults, Drama, F/M, I got Douchifer in my Deckerstar, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kind of sexual scenes, Lucifer Bingo 2019, M/M, Multi, OT3, Plot, Yeah I know that's unusual, satanists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: A young Satanist is praying to Lucifer for help with a group that might be about to cause trouble.Dan goes undercover to investigate.





	1. More Xander than Willow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoriaElle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaElle/gifts).



> I got this comment from VictoriaElle: "Dan as a satanist is kind of wonderful lol. Now I’m picturing him infiltrating a cult while providing colour cometary to Lucifer lol." It gave me a few ideas. Thank you!  
> Then I found the word Satanist on my bingo card. So I just had to do it.
> 
> Thank you FluffyGlitterPantsDragon for pointing out all my flaws. ;) Sorry I'm keeping you so busy lately. Well, sorry/not sorry.

“So how _does_ the prayer thing actually work?” Chloe asked. The two of them were sitting closely together in the surveillance truck, but the screens were mostly blank. Dan didn’t want to risk anything more than an earbud; there was no definite danger but the longer he could stay undercover without being discovered, the better the chances were of finding out what was going on.

Lucifer stared at his unofficial wife, intrigued. 

“What? It’s a valid question.”

“It is. One you’ve avoided for a very long time. Why?”

“I dunno. Call it a remnant of my dear departed atheism. Also, you have a cell phone. It seemed unnecessary.”

“Even after the kidnapping? You didn’t think it might come in useful?”

“I would pray to you if I had to, yes. But otherwise, no.”

“Daniel has a lot of fun with it.”

“I know. But can you imagine if you had both of us inside your head all the time?” Her eyes twinkled with mirth. “I want to leave you a bit of space.”

“Fair enough. It’s really quite simple. You pray to me by name, and with an intent and expectation that I hear you. And I do.”

She peered at him sideways.

“What?”

“See, it didn’t work! Do I have to put my hands together or something?”

“No. I used to think that, but it turns out that’s just a formality. People are praying in all kinds of ways these days. While they're doing all sorts of other things. Some of them very naughty things. Like-”

“Yes, thank you Lucifer, I get the picture. I think I got it some time ago, in fact.”

“The reason it didn’t work, is you didn’t expect it to work. You have to have faith.”

“I don’t do faith, I do evidence.”

“Yes, which is why he’s in there and not you. That and the fact that you’re far too good to pass as a serious Satanist.” He flicked a switch. “Can you hear me, Daniel?”

There was no response over the speaker, but Lucifer smirked. “See, our plan’s working perfectly.”

Chloe sighed. This was going to be like listening to one side of telephone conversation. All day long.

 

The plan had begun after Lucifer had gradually become quieter and quieter over the space of two days. At first his work/life partners just passed it off as one his moods, trusting that Linda would persuade him to tell them if it was something important. But then he’d passed on the offer of sex, they knew they had to intervene.

“Okay, man, what’s up?” Dan asked him as he got into bed. With underwear on. Lucifer didn’t even try to deny it. The two of them had been developing their Devil interrogation techniques to a fine art these days.

“Someone’s been praying. A lot.”

Dan sat up a bit and Chloe pulled on a robe and joined them, crossed legged on the bed. “And you hear it?” she asked.

“When they're praying specifically to me, yes. It doesn’t happen all that often, for most Devil-worshippers it’s all about the performance, an experiment or a game to express their rebellion. Those sort don’t get through. But every once in a while, someone, or a group of someones, believe just enough for me to hear them. It’s usually very formal incantations, ranting against Dad and the world. But this one…” he rubbed his face and rolled his neck. “He prays like Dan does. Like he’s just talking to me. And he wants help.”

“Help with what?” Chloe asked cautiously.

“To save someone.”

The two detectives looked at each other. This is what they were good at, right? “Can you tell where they are?” Dan asked. 

“Here, in LA. He’s part of some Satanist cult, which, ugh! But nevermind. There’s a girl, naturally, and he’s worried about her. From what I can gather, their leader is not the nicest fellow.”

Chloe wasn’t too concerned, but then Dan said, “Are they going to sacrifice her?” 

“I’m not sure. He’s being decidedly vague about the danger, and annoyingly I can’t ask him for details. But there’s going to be some kind of initiation the day after tomorrow. I’m currently debating whether or not to make my presence known. I don’t want to sit back if the poor girl is in trouble, but at the same time, if I personally intervene, there will be all kinds of repercussions.”

“You mean the part where a bunch of Satanists find out you’re real, and spread the word all over the internet?”

“And then I never get any peace because everyone starts treating me as their personal agony aunt or Father Christmas. Yes.”

“What’s an agony aunt?” Dan asked confused.

“The person who has to deal with all the stupid little problems of the kind of idiots who want their personal dilemmas published in magazines.”

“So you stay out of it,” Chloe said. “Me and Dan can go investigate, make sure the girl’s okay.”

“What, as police responding to an anonymous tip off?” Lucifer considered it for a moment. “It could work, but there’s a chance they’d just pack up, move somewhere else and try again. We have to make sure their leader is stopped.”

“So we go in undercover,” Dan suggested. “Or I do. Show them what a real Satanist looks like.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Of course I would love. And for the girl who’s in trouble. It would be nice to get there _before_ somebody dies for a change.”

“You’ll be perfect for the role, Dan,” Chloe smiled.

Lucifer grinned. “One more question. Can I do your eyeliner?”

 

They worked out the plan the next morning. Lucifer had persuaded the boss to let them borrow the van (as it was almost the weekend and they’d wrapped up their latest case with a big bow the day before), and then made sure Daniel had appropriate wardrobe. Once he’d got him dressed all in black (boots, skinny jeans, short sleeved button-up and leather jacket) the Devil had complained that he’d looked far too delicious and threatened to get him undressed again. Dan had managed to put him off, but Lucifer had not forgotten about eye-liner. He had never imagined that having a sharp pencil so near his eyes would be so erotic, but Lucifer’s touch was incredibly gentle, his body was close and his breath was warm on his face. When the Devil stepped back to admire his handiwork, Dan noticed how his dress pants were bulging, and just dropped to his knees and worshipped.

Apparently, messed up sex hair went very well with the eye-liner and leather jacket, and the costume was deemed complete. Now they just needed to find the young man who’d been praying.

Lucifer traced him to an old book store, and he and Chloe waited in the van while Dan went to look for the guy, not sure how he'd know him if he did find him. But then he saw a skinny lad with bright red hair, flicking through a book in the occult section. He grumbled and put it back on the shelf in frustration. 

“Not what you're looking for?” Dan asked with a friendly smile.

“It would be if I wanted to cleanse my aura or guarantee a healthy crop of kale.”

Dan scoffed, running a finger along the row of titles. “I hear you. This stuff is all kinda tame.”

“Even the darker stuff here is just useless. I've tried a few things, but none of it works. That demon summoning manual was a bust.”

“Seriously? Don't buy into that crap, man.”

“You gonna warn me about the dangers of dark magic?”

“No, it's just some guy trying to sell books. No self respecting demon is going to let themselves be summoned by a human.” The thought of Maze stuck in a Pentagram almost made him laugh out loud.

“I want power. I want to be able to help, if someone needed it.”

 _Are you getting this?_ Dan prayed.

Lucifer’s voice came through clearly in his ear. _-Yes love, you're doing brilliantly, keep going.-_

“I guess you could always go straight to the top; ask Satan nicely. You never know, he might answer.”

“He hasn't yet.”

Bingo! “Is this where I tell you the Devil moves in mysterious ways?”

_-Oh Daniel, please don't. I'm not sure whether to laugh or vomit.-_

“I'm Dan by the way.”

“Jamie. So are you really into the Dark Arts, or are you just here to pick up guys?”

“Don't worry, my heart belongs purely to Lucifer. And my wife. I'm not so much into the magic though. Much more Xander than WIllow.”

“If only. At least then I could use you as a demon magnet.”

_-What’s he talking about, Detective?-_

_-I’ll explain later, now shut up and let him do his thing!-_

Dan laughed at their bickering and at the joke. “Um, Hell no! Seriously though, I was hoping to find something about the Devil himself. Like, some old stories or mythology that helps me understand where all this shit comes from. I don't know if Satan really wants to hurt anyone, or if he's just been misrepresented.”

“So you're like a true believer or something?”

“Yeah I guess you could say that. What about you?”

“I think I'm searching for something. There's this group I joined recently, but I'm still not convinced it's exactly what I'm looking for.”

“Is that the one that meets in the old theatre?” It had been the place where Lucifer had felt his prayers the strongest, but it was still a guess.

“You've heard of them?” Good guess.

“Only rumours. Sounds like the kind of group that's mostly for show.”

“I thought so at first, too. But there's this girl, and I think she might really be looking for answers too.”

“Oh, it's always about the girl,” Dan smiled.

“Yes, a little, but… I'd just like to meet a real life Satanist, you know? Find out what it's all about. I mean, why the Devil?”

 _I suppose the answer “Because he’s really hot in bed” would not be appropriate here._

He heard Lucifer’s laugh and Chloe’s confused “What?”

“Would it be okay if I came to your group? Maybe help you figure them out?”

“I'd like that, yeah.”

And so they exchanged numbers, and Jamie said he'd contact the group and make an introduction. Dan made his way indirectly back to the truck to be congratulated by his partners and Lucifer said he would treat them to some of his favourite coffee. It didn’t take long. Jamie called back just as Dan was about to ask for a second cup.

“Hey, Nathan wants to meet you. There’s a bar called the Cauldron.”

“...The Cauldron? Am I about to enter Hogwarts?”

Jamie laughed. “Not exactly. But he wants to meet you before he takes you to the rest of the group. Make sure you’re who you say you are. ”

“So, I have to take the Satanist test?”

“More like an interview. Nine o’clock tonight? I’ll meet you outside.”

“Okay. I’ll see you there.”

Lucifer smiled. “Don't fret, Daniel, I can help you with the test. Could be a bit of fun, actually.”

“Wouldn’t that be cheating?” he asked.

“I don’t see why. If he’s testing your dedication to me, then using our special relationship to answer the questions should score you bonus points.”

“I guess that means I don’t have to study. Which means we have some time to remedy the Lucifer-Buffy situation.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that!” he said cheerily.

“How is that you saw my Mom in Demon Town but completely missed Buffy the Vampire Slayer?” asked Chloe.

“And more importantly, how did we never notice this before?” Dan pointed out, incredulous.

“I don’t know,” Lucifer grinned, “but something tells me I’m going to enjoy catching up.”


	2. Servant of Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing kudos and comments, they are like drugs to me, keep them coming! This looks like it's going to be about 5 chapters. Also, just so you know, the formating on this thing is a bloody pain in the ass!

Lucifer was entranced from the very first scene, warning the “poor girl” to get out of there before she got attacked by something nasty. Chloe and Dan tried desperately to hide their smirks and Lucifer literally jumped when the “poor girl” bared her teeth. He had to be dragged away when it was time to go get ready, and only because they promised him he could have a Buffy marathon as soon as this business was over, and he wouldn’t even have to sleep. Of course they wouldn’t finish before they had to be back at work on Monday, but they’d cross that bridge when they came to it.

Lucifer put some extra pomade in Dan’s hair, sculpting it into an artful mess and complaining it was much more fun last time. Chloe hurried them along, saying it would not make a good impression to keep the grand high priest waiting. Dan hid the bud in his ear and made his own way there. He saw the surveillance truck a discreet distance away as he waited outside for Jaime. 

_-Can you hear me Daniel?-_

_Loud and clear, my sweet Prince of Darkness._ Then he caught sight of the young man approaching. _Ooh, our boy’s looking fancy. We’ve got a cravat and tailcoat. I suddenly feel underdressed._

_-You look perfectly adequate, don’t fret.-_

“Hi,” Dan greeted Jaime, smiling. “You didn’t warn me it was Sunday best.”

“Oh, not really. These are just my going out clothes. Are you ready?”

“Sure.” And he followed him into the bar.

It was dark inside. Gargoyles peered down at them from high shelves, candle-lit skulls grinned from the dark corners, and it looked like Willow had been practising her pentagrams on the ceiling. The patrons all wore dark clothes, and Dan began to wonder if he should have touched up the make-up. Jaime led him to a small round table, where a fat black candle burned low in the centre. Nathan was not what he was expecting. He was at least a decade older, for a start, and his hair was short and undyed. He wore a dark suit- not as fine as one of the Devil’s, but enough to make him look smart, and he wore it with confidence. He had a kind of _presence,_ a cocky sense of his own power that Dan had seen too many times in the interrogation room.

 _I don’t like the feel of this guy,_ Dan prayed, and projected the image to Lucifer. He waited until Nathan gestured towards the chair facing him before sitting down. Jamie stood behind him like a skinny bodyguard, or perhaps an acolyte waiting to serve.

“I hear you’re interested in joining our group.”

Dan had to make a quick decision whether to just start as a eager little groupie or to hold back. If Nathan sensed he was a threat, he just wouldn’t let him in, but if he was too submissive it would seem out of character if he tried to question things later. He opted for cautious but respectful.

“I’m considering it, yes. Though I’d like to hear a bit more about it before I commit to anything.”

“You understand I can’t let just anybody walk in off the street. There are certain people who wouldn’t approve of us, and I have to protect my friends from those who might wish us ill.”

“Of course. But how do you know I’m not one of them?”

Nathan paused, drinking from a large glass of red wine. “Why does the Devil carry a pitchfork?”

_-Ha! Trick question!-_

_I know, I’ve heard this rant often enough!_ “It’s not a pitchfork, it’s a trident, or even a bident. Both go back to ancient Greek mythology, Hades, god of the underworld was associated with the bident, and there’s obviously an overlap of symbolism between the underworld of the dead and Hell. Christianity, historically, has seen other religions as the work of the Devil, so they borrowed a lot of their imagery when depicting him, like the bident or Poseidon’s trident, or Pan’s goat legs.”

_-Well done, Daniel!-_

“Well said. But if all we have are images corrupted by different religions, how do we know the real Satan?”

_Help! Please._

_-Because even though the images are influenced by other religions, we can still learn from them.-_

Dan related Lucifer’s words as he fed him the lines. “Unlike other religions who focus on a single deity, or a pantheon, Satanism cannot stand alone. You can’t have the Devil without his rebellion, and you can’t have the Fall without a tyrannical God to cast him out.” He swallowed, uncomfortable talking about Lucifer’s personal history with this stranger. _Is this okay with you?_

_-All in a good cause, don’t worry. Keep going. Tell him that because you don’t have one authoritative text on me, you have to piece your understanding together by analysing different interpretations of ‘the adversary’ in different cultures, and from supposed personal revelation. But don’t say ‘supposed’ because you’re probably going to have to use that line yourself at some point.-_

Nathan swirled his glass as he listened to Dan’s explanation, and responded with another question. “What about the Satanic Bible?”

_-Give him a glare, he’s just said something absurd. According to that book, I’m just a metaphor. It’s all about materialism and magic and it might as well be the Player’s Club handbook. Also, not nearly as funny as the actual Bible.-_

“Now you’re just toying with me,” Dan said. “I know the Devil’s real, I’m not using him as an excuse to just do what I want.”

“How do you know?” Nathan asked.

Dan eyed him for a moment, considering where to take this. He’d accepted Jamie, who was clearly a man of faith, and he could easily work within that.

Lucifer sensed his hesitation. _-Don’t expect a prompt from me, you fell down that particular hole yourself.-_

He rubbed at his jaw and then leaned forward. “I know because I pray to him, and I feel his power. Look, I grew up with Church and the Bible and all of that, but when I got older it just didn’t fit. I think I became more agnostic than atheist. But then, bad things happened, as they always do, and things got really hard. I’d always been told God had a plan, but I came to the conclusion it wasn’t a very good one. I was mad at the world, mad at myself, and mad at God. And then there was Lucifer. He was the rebellious son, the fallen angel, proud and defiant. And a part of me was drawn to that. The religion of my childhood was all about rules, boundaries, avoiding sin. He showed that I didn’t have to be ashamed of what I was, that I could decide things for myself. He taught me to enjoy life without feeling guilty about it. He set me free from trying to fit in with society’s expectations, and he showed me there’s a lot to more to this world than what we can see and touch.”

Nathan smirked. “Sounds like you found real faith.”

“Yeah, I guess I did.” _What, I don’t get mocked for that little speech?_

After a pause, Chloe’s voice came through. _-Dan, I know you can’t answer me, but congratulations, you just made Lucifer go non-verbal.-_

_-I am not… I’m just… Oh shut up and let the poor man do his job!-_

“So why are you coming to us now?”

“Because today I met someone who seemed to think the way do. And it was encouraging, because let’s face it, if I tell people I serve the Devil they tend to get weird about it. I’d like to be able to share these experiences, to find out more from other people.”

“You seem to know a lot already.”

“I certainly don’t know everything.”

He nodded, as if reaching a decision. “Well, like you, we believe the Devil is more than a metaphor. We meet to honour him, and we want follow his ways. That means freedom from God and his unnatural restrictions, embracing our desires, and exploring the darker side of spirituality. Does that sound like something in which you’d be interested?”

“Yes, I think it does.”

“All right, I’ll introduce you to the others. But I need you to swear that you’ll keep our group confidential.”

“Do I need to sign in blood?” Dan joked. 

He didn’t seem amused. “That won’t be required today, no.”

 

They walked to the theatre, which was a short distance away. He was instructed to wait in the foyer until summoned. Jamie followed Nathan into the auditorium, and Dan took the opportunity to check in with his partners.

_Are we all good?_

_-Yes, it all seems to be going rather well.-_

_-Dan, honey, you are doing brilliant, I’m so proud of you.-_

_Lucifer tell Chloe she doesn’t need to use her Mom voice._ He heard the message passed on.

_-Sorry, I guess I’m a little nervous right now.-_

_Me too, but don’t tell her that._

_-Don’t worry, my love, we’re still nearby, and we’re listening if anything goes amiss.-_ Dan was pretty sure he was saying it to both of them, but in a discreet way.

_You know I love you, right?_

_-Don’t get all melodramatic, it’s only a few Satanists.-_

The door opened, and Jamie returned in a hooded black robe. “Take off your coat. We’re ready for you now.”

Dan swallowed, dropping his jacket onto a nearby chair. “Right.” _Into the lion’s den._

Lucifer scoffed. _-Well, you are Daniel. But you remember how that story ended, don’t you?-_

 _For some reason I don’t find that very reassuring right now._ He walked through the door and down the steps. Nathan stood on the stage, in the centre of a circle of hooded figures. He was also robed, but with his face showing. Jamie joined the circle, completing the pattern of three groups of three. There was some kind of altar behind him, set with candles and strange objects. Dan wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to do, but Nathan beckoned him, so he went and stood in front of him, silently, as he forwarded pictures of the scene to Lucifer.

“This place has been dedicated to our Master Satan. You stand among his servants. They hide their faces now, until you have proven your devotion. There are certain rituals that you must undertake if you want to be one of us. We have one other who will be welcomed into our family in a ceremony tomorrow. If you prepare yourself according to our instructions, we will welcome you too.” He turned to the table, and then held out a skull with long, curling ram’s horns. “Kneel before the effigy of our Master.”

Dan worked hard not to let his humour show. He lowered himself to his knees and bowed his head.

“Now let us hear your prayer.”

_-Oh this **will** be fun!-_

“My Dark Lord, Lucifer,” he began, putting his hands together and praying with all his heart as he spoke. “I have already promised that I am eternally yours. You know you have my love and my devotion. In spite of all the times you have been wronged, you remain strong and vibrant and you are my inspiration. I am here today because of your power, ready to prove my love with action, in whatever way you choose. I kneel now, as always, to serve and worship you, in the hope that I may be an acceptable offering.” He heard Lucifer’s sharp inhale as he finished, and then Chloe’s voice came softly in his ear.

_-Are you all right, Lucifer?-_

_-He prayed it.-_ He breathed. _-He meant every word.-_

_...I’m sorry._

_-Don’t be.-_

But Nathan was speaking again. “Our Master has heard your prayer.” He put down the skull and picked up a fat, red candle. “He has seen your suffering, and it pleases him.”

_-IT DOES NOT!-_

_-Shhh, love, listen.-_

“Suffering makes us strong, it makes us grow. Are you ready to grow, Satan’s servant?”

Dan stared up at the flame. Compared to some of the stuff they got up to, it seemed pretty tame.

“I am ready,” he intoned. Nathan held the candle of his praying hands and tipped it up, covering him in hot wax. It ran down his forearms, a flash of intense heat which pulled tight on his skin as it cooled. He inhaled sharply, and couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from twitching upwards. _Not as good as when you do it, Dark Lord._ But there was no smug retort.

Nathan seemed extra pleased by his reaction. He inclined his head and whispered so only Dan could hear. “So you’re a real one of those, are you?”

“Only for certain people,” Dan whispered back.

“We all grow together,” Nathan said more loudly, and then moved around the circle, pouring more wax into the open palms of the willing acolytes. Dan couldn’t see their faces still, but he noticed a few of them flinched. The leader poured what remained into his own hand, and then snuffed out the candle. “We dwell in darkness, in the shadow of our Master Satan. Tonight we prepare ourselves, and seek his will. On the morrow, we will worship and celebrate!”

Calls of “Praise Satan!” came from each side.

Nathan held out a length of white rope. “This represents your submission. Will you be bound to our Master?”

“I am bound to him already,” Dan replied, thinking of his ring. He held out his hands and waited while Nathan wrapped his wrists- too tightly, Dan thought, knowing how it should feel- and secured them in a basic knot.

 _-I don’t like this,-_ Lucifer said warningly.

_Don’t worry, he doesn’t know what he’s doing. I can easily pull these undone with my teeth, if I have to._

“Rise, Servant of Satan,” Nathan instructed, and Dan stood. “You will be taken to your lodgings for the night, where you and our other initiate can pray and prepare for the ceremony.”

 _-What? They’re keeping him here?-_ Chloe spat.

_-Shall I step in with eyes blazing now?-_

_NO! I’ve come too far, I can’t give up now. I can wait it out._ He nodded, and then followed silently while a hooded figure led him backstage.


	3. Dark Outcasts

Dan was taken to what obviously used to be a dressing room, but had now been furnished as a kind of cell. The dark red walls gave it a gloomy and ominous feel, which the many candles along the dressers did nothing to relieve. There was a chair and a small desk, a restroom at the far end and a bed along one wall. On the bed sat a young woman in another black robe. Her hood was down, and straight black hair fell around her shoulders. She looked at him, her hands folded in her lap, but remained silent.

“Do I get a phone call?” Dan asked the mysterious figure who had led him here. The hood moved side to side, and then the person on indeterminate gender behind it left and closed the door. 

The cell's other occupant looked him up and down. “I wasn't expecting a roomie,” she said. 

“Sorry to intrude. Last minute addition.”

“I guessed as much. You must have really impressed Nathan.”

“Yeah, I kind of have a thing.”

“A thing?”

“I'm a true believer. He seems to think that's special.” He sat on the chair and began biting at the ropes on his wrists.

“You're supposed to keep those on. It's a symbol.”

“It's a symbol that someone needs to teach your high priest proper bondage technique. He's tied them way too tight, my fingers are tingling already.”

“Mine did, too, but then they stopped.” He stared at her as she held up her bound hands. He quickly worked his own knots loose, let out a but of slack around his wrists, and fastened them securely again. Then he knelt in front of her and loosened her ropes too. She winced.

“How does that feel?”

“Pins and needles!” she gasped, flexing pale fingers.

 _Lucifer, should I rub them?_ Dan enquired, thinking of the treatment he received in cases like this?

 _-If you can manage it, yes. Get the circulation going again.-_ He growled ever so softly. _-I’m really starting to dislike this man, you know.-_

He went to do so, but she pulled away. “Don’t worry, I just want to rub them, it will help.” He succeeded in covering her hands with his, only managing small, brisk movements, but he felt the warmth of the friction, and the colour was returning to her fingers. Bits of wax started to fall off his skin as he moved.

“It still feels strange.”

_-There might be nerve damage. Imbecile! Tell her it should wear off soon, but if it’s still there after a few days to talk to her doctor.-_

Dan relayed the message and she laughed mockingly. “Now there’s an awkward conversation. ‘How did this happen?’ ‘I got tied too tight for my induction into my Satanist family…’ Let’s hope it gets better by itself.” She stretched her fingers again, and then folded them back in her lap. “He’s not technically a high priest, you know.”

“What?”

“Nathan. You called him ‘your high priest.’ But he’s not. Partly because I’m not officially a member yet, and partly because this is not church or temple and we don’t follow a traditional religious hierarchy.”

“He looked very high priest-ish when he was making me kneel and pouring out candles on my hands.”

“You don’t seem to have much respect for him. He’s a great man.”

_-He’s a stuck up knob!-_

“I’m sorry. My faith is very personal to me, I’ve not had it for much more than a year, and I guess I’m not used to all the ritual and stuff. I’m not sure I understand it.”

“Ritual can be incredibly grounding. There’s so much chaos in the world out there, and that’s a good thing because chaos gives birth to life and diversity, but it can be hard work. Ritual and routine can give you a safe place, a home away from home. Litanies and incantations can help you speak when you don’t have the words. I find a lot of comfort in ritual, I like the flickering lights in the dark, the smell of the fire and smoke, the rhythm of the incantations. I’m never afraid or anxious when I’m doing a ritual.” 

“What about in between?”

“Tomorrow’s a big day. Of course I’m nervous. Aren’t you?” She looked at him directly for the first time as she asked the question, but then her eyes drifted away again before he could answer. It was eerie. 

“I’m not even completely sure what’s going on.” _And I suddenly suspect Nathan’s rushing me into this for a reason. He doesn’t want me to know what’s going to happen._

 _-Dan, you need to find out as much as you can from this girl,-_ Chloe instructed.

_Yeah, Chlo, I know, I’m on it. But I need her to trust me._

_-You seem to be forgetting she can’t hear you,-_ Lucifer complained.

_And what do you think you should do about that, oh wise and eternal one?_

_-All right, no need to get tetchy. He says he knows what he’s doing. But he’s getting arsey about it.-_

_If you were where I am right now, you’d be getting a lot more ‘arsey’ than this!_ He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

“You are nervous then.”

“Some, I guess. What’s your name?”

“Isabelle. Some people call me Izzy, but I don’t like that.”

“Isabelle it is then. I’m Dan.”

“Is that short for Daniel?”

“Actually, no, it’s just Dan. But if you like Daniel better, you wouldn’t be the first to use it. I don’t mind either way.”

“I want to call you the right name,” she insisted, but her eyes were still focussed on the candlelight just behind him.

_Is it me, or is she a little weird?_

_-She’s different, but I don’t think it’s in a bad way.-_

“How long have you been here?”

“I don’t know. What time is it?”

Dan bent his arms to get a look at his watch. It was pushed up behind the rope. “A bit after ten.”

“My ceremony started at eight. So maybe an hour and a half?” Dan nodded and stood up to pace the room.

_-That’s a long time to be bound extra tightly, I hope her hands are all right. If we’re lucky, the knob will try something that’s actually illegal and then you can arrest him, and we can see how he likes it.-_

_-Even if he does, we can’t deliberately hurt him. It will muddy the case and you know better.-_

_Shit._

_-What’s wrong, Daniel?-_

_I left my coat in the foyer. I has my badge and phone in it. If they go through my pockets… I mean, the phone’s locked, and I don’t expect him to be clever enough to hack it, but the badge is a dead give away._

Lucifer filled Chloe in on the situation, and she agreed it could be a problem. _-Do you think we can sneak in and get it without them noticing?-_

_-We might not be able to, but I know someone who can.-_

There was a moment of quiet. Isabelle sat staring at the wall, lost in thought. Then there was a whoosh over the earbud and a lot of mild swearing.

_-Put those bloody things away, there’s no room in here!-_

_-What do you want, brother?-_ a deep voice with little patience in it demanded.

_-Urgent mission. Did you see that theatre on the way over? I need you to go into the foyer and get Dan’s badge out of the pocket of a black leather jacket without being seen.-_

_-Why?-_ he asked. Dan could just picture his confused expression.

_- **Urgent** mission, brother dear, I’ll explain when you get back._

_-Fine. One police badge, happy birthday.-_

_-Thanks. Took you long enough.-_ Dan had seen Amenadiel press the pause button enough times to recognise the aftermath, which usually included a mildly irritated Lucifer.

_-There were a bunch of people milling about in there. In was like an obstacle course. But I think I got there just in time, the oldest one was just about to pick it up.-_

_-Excellent. So, I suppose I better explain...-_

_-You’re investigating a bunch of Satanists, I get it, I saw the way they were dressed. It’s nice to see you taking some responsibility for a change.-_

_-I’m not bloody responsible for those...-_ There was another whoosh and a frustrated growl.

_He got it?_

_-Yes.-_

_How’s Chloe bearing up?_

_-All right.-_

_And you’re not giving me any more than that because she’s listening?_

_-Yes.-_

_-Are you going to let me in on this little conversation?-_ he heard her ask.

_-Nope.-_

Silence. _She’s rolling her eyes, isn’t she?_

_-Yes.-_

_Okay, here’s an idea. Can you ask her to check for any other historical cases involving Satanists that might be from the same guy? It gives her something to do and if we’re lucky, we might get more information._

_-You mean, apart from the obvious one that you thought I might be somehow involved in?-_

_Um, yeah. Sorry about that._

_-Water under the bridge my darling.-_ He suggested the idea to Chloe, and she jumped on it.

 _-How do we know if it’s him, though? He could be using a fake name,-_ she pointed out. They had a difficult three way conversation with Lucifer acting as interpreter, but they narrowed down a few of the parameters. They had to be a group which believed in a real Devil, which narrowed it down significantly, the use of candles and robes were too generic but the skull with horns might not be. And Lucifer was able to give her a description of Nathan to work with as well. Dan left them to investigate and turned back to Isabelle.

“You’re quiet, are you okay?”

“I like quiet. So many things to think about.”

“Do you mind if I ask how you ended up here?”

“It might be a long story.”

Dan sat near her on the bed. “Well, we could watch netflix instead, but...”

“There isn’t a TV.”

“No. What happened?”

“I’ve always known I was different. I never quite fit in with everyone else, it was lonely. So I lost myself in books and stories. Phantom of the Opera, Frankenstein, that kind of stuff. The dark outcasts. Which of course led me towards the Devil. He fascinated me, and I found out all I could about him. I found a few people online, and then met them at the Cauldron. Nathan was there.” She smiled fondly. “He knew so much about everything. A lot of it I already knew from my research, but I enjoyed discussing it with him, asking difficult questions and coming up with answers together. It was like I was connecting to another human being for the first time. It was…” she shook her head. “I don’t have the right words. But then he started talking about his group, his Satanist family, and he wanted me to be a part of it. Nobody ever wanted me to be a part of anything before. And when I came here, it was like I’d finally found a home. And he told me about the rituals, but I was scared, because I’ve never done anything like that before, and he said that my innocence made it all the better. So here we are. Tomorrow I get to join the family.”

“And what happens, tomorrow? What’s involved in the ceremony?”

“It’s a kind of wedding, in a way. We all join together in worship of our Master. Everyone’s very excited about it.”

“Please tell there’s not going to be a sacrificial goat.”

She laughed. “No. No goats. We don’t hurt animals.”

“But you do hurt each other.”

“Pain makes us strong, makes us grow.”

“So I hear.”

“It’s true.” She looked him up and down. “You go to the gym, right? You don’t get to look like that without putting in effort and pain. It works on your feelings, too. I’ve had a lot of difficult times in life already. But I never gave up. And now, because of my faith, I have more strength, more confidence. I can do things I would have been too scared to do before. Like tomorrow.” She breathed a deep breath. “It starts early. I don’t think I’ll sleep, but we should get some rest.”

“Good idea. You take the bed, I’ll take the chair.” 

“Don’t be silly. It’s cold in here, and there’s only one blanket. We’re almost family, we can share.”

“It’s a single bed.”

“If it makes you more comfortable, we can go head to toe. But only if you go wash your feet first, I have a sensitive nose.”

It was a strange and blunt request, and tricky to accomplish in a restroom sink with his hands bound. But he needed her trust so he did his best. She was already lying down when he returned, hunched up against the wall. He folded the towel for a pillow and settled at the other end, trying not to touch her.

_Lucifer?_

_-Yes, love?-_

_Talk to me._

_-About what?-_

_Anything. This is strange and uncomfortable and I probably won’t sleep, but it would help to hear your voice._

_-Detective, do you mind if I natter to Dan for a bit? Just to keep him company.-_

_-Sure, go ahead. I have a few cases to go through, nudge me if anything changes.-_

_-Did I ever tell you about my pirate adventures?-_

_Wait up, is this going to be another sex story? Because I’m lying in bed next to a pretty young lady and the last thing I need is you making me horny._

_-Well, that narrows down the list of bedtime stories considerably.-_

_Of course it does._

_-How about this one, then. The time I got arrested and swung.-_

_Swung?_

_-In the noose love. Blasphemy was a serious crime in those days. I managed to talk them out the drawing and quartering, fortunately, or it might have raised some questions.-_ He related the story in a soft, soothing voice, wishing he was there was to hold his lover and reassure him. Dan’s responses grew fewer and farther between, slightly less focussed, and Lucifer realised with satisfaction that he was actually dozing. _-Sweet dreams, Daniel,-_ he whispered.

 

Dan awoke, groggy, not sure where he was. He was lying on his back, his hands tied, and someone was unbuttoning his jeans.

“Lucifer, stop,” he murmured.

_-Stop what, love?-_

Dan opened his eyes. _Shit!_

“Lucifer?” Isabelle enquired.

_-Daniel, talk to me.-_

“Sometimes, I have dreams… Um.” _Isabelle’s getting... amorous._ “Could you, maybe, stop there?”

“Why? You’re bulging.”

 _-Are you? Naughty Daniel. Luckily, Chloe just stepped out for coffee, so you won’t have to explain to her. And I’m not going to complain, it’s only natural.-_ Dan could hear his smirk.

“Were you having a sexy dream about the Devil?” she asked curiously.

“It happens sometimes.” He grabbed her hands and moved them away before he didn’t want to.

She looked slightly disappointed. “Just so you know, we tend to prefer the other names to Lucifer. Wouldn’t want you to offend anyone.”

“Why? What’s wrong with Lucifer?”

“In another city, probably nothing, but we don’t want to be associated with that weird club owner guy who makes out he’s the real thing. So maybe stick to something else just to avoid confusion.”

_-I’m offended.-_

_Of course you are._

“Good to know. Is Dark Lord okay?”

“It’s a bit Sabrina, but you can get away with it. Why don’t you want me to touch you?”

“It’s not you, it’s just, I have someone. Well, two someones, but I don’t think they’d be happy with this situation. It’s not why I’m here.”

Her brows furrowed. “You really don’t know what’s going on, do you?”

“No, Nathan skipped that part.”

“Tomorrow, at the ceremony, we all give thanks to Satan and worship together. Physically.” 

“You mean, like an orgy?”

She smiled nervously. “Yes.”

“And you wanted to get a head start?” 

“Like I said, I’ve never done anything like this before. I thought, as we’re both here to prepare ourselves, maybe I could practise a bit. You could tell me what works.”

“Isabelle, are you saying you’re a virgin?”

“Yes. I know, I’m too old, really, but it’s difficult to find the person when you can’t talk to people.”

“You’re talking to me.”

“Other Satanists are different. And you probably already think I’m weird. Don’t worry, most people do.”

“And you think losing your virginity at an occult orgy is the way to go?”

“I didn't at first, but Nathan explained it all to me, it’s what I have to do to be part of the family. To offer myself to Satan. He becomes one with all of us as we lose ourselves to passion, and we become one with him.”

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but are you sure you want this? It sounds like you might be being coerced.” 

“I want to be part of this family. I want to be close to Nathan. If that means I have to have sex with everyone, then that’s what I’ll do.”

“Everyone? Are they going to take turns, or…” he swallowed. That was usually the kind of thing one worked up to gradually.

“I don’t know. I guess I’ll find out tomorrow.”

“If you could join the family without the sex, would you do it that way instead?”

“I don’t know. But it’s too late for that, I’ve already agreed to this.”

“No. No, Isabelle, it’s not to late. You can always say no, you always have the right to say stop.”

“I do? Even if I promised the Devil?”

“Of course! He’s all about free will, remember? He would never make anyone do something they didn’t want to do.”

“I’ll think about it,” she said with a nod.

“Just remember that your body is your own. You get to decide what you want to do with it. You get to say who touches it, and where they touch it. Don’t let anyone force you or persuade you otherwise.”

“I’ll remember.”

_Anything you want to add to that, Dark Lord?_

_-No, I think you covered it all perfectly.-_ His voice was short and clipped.

_This bothers the Hell out of you, doesn’t it?_

_-People using my name as an excuse for… Yes, love, it bothers me. I’m seriously reconsidering putting in a personal appearance.-_

_If that becomes necessary, I promise I won’t try to stop you. But if we can sort this out without celestial intervention, it would be best._

_-Understood.-_

“You should get some rest. Maybe, pray for guidance.”

“I don’t usually pray that much. I’m not sure he’d hear me.”

“Trust me, he’s listening.”

_-Why did you tell her that?-_

_Because she’ll probably be more honest with you than she will with me._

“Okay, I’ll try.”

“That’s all I can ask.”

Dan settled back down on his towel pillow, stretching his arms as best he could. A few minutes later, Lucifer spoke again. 

_-It’s working. She’s very scared, Daniel, even though she doesn’t show it. Chloe’s back, I’ll fill her in, but I’ll turn the mic off so we don’t disturb you. Get some rest, I’ll wake you if there’s anything important._

_Okay. Thank you. For helping her._

_-You’re welcome. Just don’t tell anyone. And you can always call me if you need to.-_

_I will._

_-Good night, love.-_


	4. The Devil Told Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say **thank you so much for all the amazing comments!**  
>  I usually try to answer all of them, but there are **so many!** So consider this to just be a response to each and every one of you: I am feeling the love <3 You are all beautiful, thanks so much!

It wasn’t the best night’s sleep he’d ever had, but it wasn’t the worst either. Dan had been hovering on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb Isabelle, and he had to keep moving around as he couldn’t get his arms comfortable. He found that he would doze for a bit, wake up worrying, stretch and then gradually drift off again. The third time it happened, he prayed.

_Hey love, still up?_

The mic clicked back on. _-Naturally. Someone needs to keep an eye on you.-_

_Chloe?_

_-I sent her to get rest in the end too. She’s curled up in the front seat, snoring like a kitten.-_

_That’s good. Did she find anything?_

_-Nothing concrete. There’s a couple of minor complaints he might be involved with. It looks like he’s the kind of creep who likes to take advantage of young ladies in front of an audience. Not that I've got anything against sexual exhibitionism, but only if all parties are willing. And he has a bit of a Sadist streak, but as you’ve already noted, he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Unfortunately, we’ve got nothing that would be concrete enough for probable cause.-_

_That sucks. But it’s not unexpected. Just because he’s a jerk doesn’t make him a criminal though._

_-He hurt you and tied you up. Doesn’t that count as assault?-_

_Not when I agreed to it, no. Consenting adults and all that._

_-Perhaps you shouldn’t agree to it next time.-_

_Don’t worry, I don’t plan to. Did Isabelle have much to say?_

_-Oh yes, plenty. I like her, actually. She’s a total Aspie, though I’m not sure if she knows it yet.-_

_What’s an Aspie?_

_-Aspergers, autism, neuro-diverse. She’s honest and direct and wonderfully refreshing. It’s entirely possible she’s read every book ever written about me.-_

_Is she really ready for all this?_

_-She’s ready for something, but I don’t think it’s a full on orgy. If this were the old days, I would have enjoyed helping her out myself. People like her need a certain kind of patience and attention. It’s a lovely challenge.-_

_Anything else I need to know about the morning?_ Dan needed him to get back to the point, before he started imagining Lucifer “helping her out.” 

_-Hard to say. She didn’t bother to explain anything, because she assumed I already knew. Just like Jamie.-_

_Any idea how much longer we’ve got?_

_-Not too long. She mentioned sunrise, which is due in less than an hour. You might want to freshen up a bit, check your make-up.-_

_Right. I’m up._

He hadn’t counted on just how awkward it would be with his hands still tied. He grumbled as he struggled to unbutton his shirt and was about to give up when Isabelle appeared at the door. “I can give you a hand if you like.”

“Ummm.”

“I promise I won’t grab your crotch again before the party, if that’s what you’re worried about. And then you can help me. I vote we use one corner of the towel for a wash cloth.”

“That… sounds like a practical thought.” 

She approached him and he let his hands hang low while she undid his shirt and looked at him. At first he thought she was checking him out, but then she said, “It’s rather tight, and I don’t want to get it wet. If you lean forward, I can try pulling it over your head like a sweater.”

“Okay,” Dan agreed, laughing as he stood there with his shirt caught over his hands and a strange young woman running a wet towel over his body.

“Arms up. I can smell you’ve been nervous.”

“I feel ridiculous.”

“Yes, but we’re about to go to a very special kind of celebration, we need to be at our best.”

“You still want to go through with it?”

“I’m still not sure.” She swapped ends on the towel to dry him. He let go of the shirt and let it fall back into place.

“Not sure is better than I have to,” he said as she did up the buttons. 

“My turn. I’ll need help with this robe.”

“Okay.” He was expecting her to be clothed underneath, but she wasn’t. At all. “Oh…”

She stared at him, the heavy black fabric in folds over her arms. “What’s wrong?”

“I, uh…” 

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed, it’s only skin. Come on, get me clean it’s cold in here.” It sounded like something Lucifer would say, and it put Dan a little more at ease. He was very glad Chloe was still asleep. He picked up the cloth and applied it gently to her skin. She stiffened and pulled away with a sharp inhalation. “Sorry? Is it to cold?”

“No, it’s just me. Being weird. Sorry. Try again.”

_-Try more firm pressure, darling. Her brain is wired differently, and it mixes up the signals.-_

He pressed more firmly, and she didn’t flinch this time. In fact, she seemed to relax under his touch. “That’s… actually very nice. How did you know to do that?”

“Would you believe it if I said the Devil told me?” he said, trying not to look too hard at what he was doing.

She seemed to consider it for a moment. “I actually might, with you. Don’t ask me why, it’s just a feeling.” 

He finished washing and drying her upper body and then hesitated. “Do you want to umm…” he offered her the towel and she took it. He turned his back as she bent her knees and reached between her legs.

“How on earth are you going to get through this ritual?”

“I don’t know if I am,” he replied honestly. “I had no idea that’s what I was walking into.”

“I’m done. Help me put this thing back on?”

Dan cleared his throat. “If you are going to do this, it would be wise to do it with an empty bladder. I’ll wait outside.”

When she was done he helped her back into her robe, feeling terribly conflicted. He had come here thinking he was protecting someone in danger, but what it came down to was whether this girl wanted to have sex with a bunch of people. And whether or not Nathan was going to try to force her.

She grinned at him. “Your eyeliner’s smudged.” And without asking, she licked her thumb and rubbed it underneath his left eye. “That’s better.”

“Isabelle?” he said quietly as she went to check herself in the mirrors.

“What?”

“Are they gonna expect me to… participate?”

“Probably.” She just said it, no attempt to soften the blow or alleviate his concern. 

“I don’t think I can do that.”

“So you can just say no, like you told me. They’ll have to let you go.”

_-And if they don’t, I show them what the real Devil can do.-_

“But I’m worried about you. I want to make sure you’re okay.”

_-We could always get her to ask me for help if she changes her mind and they start being dicks about it.-_

“I want you to promise me something. If at any point you change your mind, now, later, or even half way through the ritual, you pray to Lucifer. You tell him if you’re scared, if you want them to stop, just like you prayed last night, when he heard you. And you say no, out loud, so everyone there can hear you too. You keep telling them no until they leave you alone. Isabelle, will you promise me that?”

“I promise, in the name of our Dark Lord.”

_-I’ll take that. And Daniel?-_

_What?_

_-Ask her to tell me if all goes well and she’s happy, too. Otherwise I’ll keep wondering.-_

“And will you tell him, if you decide it’s want you want and you’re happy?”

“If I decide I want it, I’ll be doing it as worship to him. That’s a kind of prayer too, right? Will he hear it?”

_Will you?_

_-Possibly. If she can pray like you do, almost certainly. In which case I’ll need help from you and Chloe.-_

“I’m sure he will.”

_-What’s that? You need help with something?-_ Chloe asked, a little bleary.

_-Good morning Detective. Nothing of immediate concern.-_

Dan heard her contented sigh, and pictured her coming over to hug him. He also heard them kiss, and it made him terribly lonely. _Lucifer, tell her I love her._

_-Dan says he loves you.-_

_-I love you too Dan. How's he coping?-_

_-Fairly well under the circumstances, I'd say.-_

_Wait, someone's coming._ The door opened to reveal the silhouette of another hooded figure. He faced Isabelle. “I’ve come to take you to the ceremony.”

She nodded, her face blank, and got up to go with him. Dan moved to follow, but the figure blocked his path. “No. You will wait here for further instructions.”

“I thought we were going together,” he said.

“No,” the figure replied, without further explanation, and turned to leave.

“Wait! Can I have a moment? I’d like to pray with her quickly, before the ceremony, if I won’t be going with her.”

The acolyte hesitated. 

“We should not deny him a request to pray for me before the ritual,” Isabelle offered. “It would be of great encouragement to me.” 

He gave a short nod, and stood in the doorway, watching.

_-Dan, what are you doing?-_ Chloe’s voice was nervous.

Dan took Isabelle’s hands and knelt in front of her, using her body to block him from view. “My Dark Lord, I beg you to watch over this young woman, and to guard her with your power, and to guide her with your wisdom. She needs you now more than I.”

_-Daniel, why do I get the feeling you’re about to do something rash?-_

_Because I am. She’s confused and vulnerable and she needs help, and I can’t do that if I’m stuck in here, and I can’t do it if I start a fight._

_-Daniel, what are you doing?-_

That was the last thing he heard before he pulled the bud out of his ear and hid it in his hands. Then he stood in front of her. “Remember, the Devil will hear your prayers. May I kiss you, in honour of our Master?”

She nodded. He leaned towards her, pressing the back of his hand to her cheek, and slipped the tiny device into her ear under her hair. She looked up at him, confused, as the unfamiliar voices demanded answers. But to her credit, she didn’t question or give anything away.

_I’m sorry, you can punish me later, but the only one who can hear you now is Isabelle. So you better explain the situation to her quickly, before she gives the game away._

Dan nodded, and smiled as she left, and her guide shut and locked the door. _-Bollocks!-_ said the voice in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might be wondering, Isabelle was created out of a slice of my own heart. She's not exactly me, but I can see how I might have ended up in this situation under different circumstances. Everything Dan and Luci are saying is what I wish someone had told me 25 years ago, because I didn't get it either. This whole story is somehow very cathartic. But don't worry, she's going to be okay. ;)


	5. Servants of Me

_-Right, first of all, don’t talk, don’t let them know I’m listening. I can hear what you and the people around you are saying, but I can’t see anything. Daniel’s an idiot for doing this, but we’ll tell him off later.-_

A second, female voice interrupted. _-Stick to the point, Lucifer, we don’t know how much time we have.-_

“Lucifer?” Isabelle whispered.

_-Shhh! Remember the part when I said don’t talk? Yes, I’m Lucifer, Satan, Old Scratch, whatever you want to call me. Except not Master, I’m no one’s master. With the possible exception of Daniel, of course.-_

_-Clearly,-_ the other voice interrupted again, with the emphasis of someone who was kind of pissed off, _-my partner is very worried about Dan and has lost all sense of focus, so let me explain. Isabelle, meet Lucifer, you prayed to him last night. If you want to ask us anything, just pray, he’ll hear you again.-_

_The Devil is speaking to me through a thingy in my ear? If that’s true, who’s the woman with you? Is she a demon?_

_-No, that’s Chloe, she’s completely human. Also a Detective with the LAPD, just like your friend Daniel. I’m a civilian consultant, which is how I managed to procure the surveillance equipment.-_

Isabelle took a few beats to assimilate the information. _So this is just technology, not some kind of magic talisman that lets me talk to Hell?_

She heard him laugh ever so softly. Then Chloe asking _-What?-_ and his brief explanation that she thought it was magic.

_-Sorry to disappoint, darling, but I got fed up of Hell, I left there several years ago. I’m that weird club owner you mentioned earlier._

Isabelle stopped in her tracks. _Fuck. You can really hear my prayers. That means you really are Satan. So everything I know about you is just bullshit?_

_-Not everything. But we can discuss all that over coffee some other time, right now you’re about to do something you might regret and I want to make sure you don’t get hurt.-_

Her robed guide beckoned for her to hurry. _Nathan’s waiting._

_-If what I heard last night is anything to go by, Nathan’s a total knob.-_

_Like a doorknob?_

_-No, darling a penis, a dick, cock, bell-end, prick, tool, dipstick...-_

_-That’s enough Lucifer, I’m fairly certain she’s got the picture.-_

They’d reached the stage. She stopped and pulled up her hood, looking around. The curtain was drawn, closing the area in and making it feel more like a room. There were five mattresses, draped in red velvet and scattered with cushions, forming the points of an enormous pentagram. In the centre was the altar, complete with candles and the horned skull.

_Do you even have horns?_

_-No horns, no. Well, sometimes one.-_

_-Ignore him, he’s making another penis joke.-_ Something about the way she said it sounded like she was rolling her eyes.

So the Devil left Hell, owns a nightclub, works for the police, and makes penis jokes. It was a little disappointing. _But... he did all this for you._

_Not for me, Isabelle. I never asked anyone for any of this. I don’t require worship or offerings, and if I want sex, I’m very good at finding it for myself._

_I was going to do this for you. I wanted to honour you._

_-Isabelle, please hear me. The best way you can honour me is to follow your own desires. If you want this, for your own satisfaction, if it will make you happy, then go ahead, have fun, you can tell me all about it afterwards. But if you’re doing this for me, or for them, or even for that prick of a high priest, then say no. Free will, darling, that part is true. Your choice.-_

Isabelle looked at the figures waiting by the mattresses, the people she’d thought of as friends, lining up to take a turn with her. She looked at Nathan, standing by the altar, with a chalice in one hand and a fancy dagger in the other. He was the one, he was the reason she was here. He had made her feel connected, and that couldn’t have been a lie, could it? He was strong and intelligent, and she was drawn to him. She started walking towards him, still considering. “Praise Satan!” he intoned.

_Hang on, from what you heard last night? Don’t you know Nathan from his prayers? Isn’t that why you’re here?_

_-No. Only the prayers of true believers can reach me. People like Daniel. Or that young man Jamie. He’s the one who talked to me. He thought you might need help. But he has no idea who I really am.-_

Nathan pulled back her hood when she reached him, like a groom unveiling his bride. “Are you ready to become one with this family?”

“Are you sure this is what Satan wants?”

“Yes, child. We free ourselves of unnatural restrictions, we embrace our desires, we explore our darkness. We all desire to be one with you.”

“But you’ll be the first. You’ll take my virginity.”

“I take it on behalf of our Master. Right here, at the altar, in his presence.” He was lying to her face, and she knew it. It broke her heart to know that the one person she’d felt close to had been using her, but she’d become adept at hiding her feelings through the years.

“What about Dan? Will you worship with him, too?”

_-He better bloody not, Daniel’s mine!-_

“He will worship with others, later, as we celebrate. You are the pure one, the perfect offering.” He put down the chalice and laid his hand on her shoulder, lightly, and she flinched. If could have read faces, she would have seen the glint of anger in his eye. She did notice his deep breath, and she knew that usually indicated a deep feeling. It was a little prompt she’d taught herself. Deep breath, deep feeling, speak carefully. But she didn’t know what to do, so she just waited. He pointed the knife to the front of her robe and slid it into the fabric, pushing it up to rip it open. Then he gripped it each side, and tugged it apart. The sound of tearing was loud in the silence.

_-Isabelle, talk to me. Is this what you want?-_

She wanted to answer him, but her mind was going blank. Nathan pushed the robe off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She noted that it was warmer in here than in the dressing room. That was good. He was looking all over her body. “You are so beautiful, Servant of Satan. I shall enjoy worshipping with you. It’s time to begin. Kneel.”

She could feel herself detaching, taking a mental step back. It was as if she had no will of her own. That didn’t seem right, somehow, she thought, as she knelt in front of him. She was tired, and her hands still felt strange. Why hadn’t he untied her yet? Then Nathan pulled apart the front of his robe.

He was thin and pale. There was a scar on one side of his belly where he must have had an operation of some kind. Then there was a patch of dark hair, and…

_-Isabelle, darling, are you all right? Tell me what’s happening.-_

“Let us honour him with our flesh,” Nathan prompted.

She tried to form a prayer, but the words were getting mixed up in her head. So she just focussed on the image in front of her, willing him to see it.

 _-Well,-_ the word was almost a sigh in her ear, _-I hope for his sake that he’s a grower. I think he’s expecting you to do something with it.-_

His voice was calming, and she managed a word. _What?_

_-You are an innocent, aren’t you? Have you never seen any porn?-_

_No._

_-He wants you to put it in your mouth and suck it like a lollipop. But don’t let him make you do anything you don’t want to.-_

She kept staring. Was it getting bigger? She licked her lips, uncertain, and then it twitched. She gasped. _It moved._

_-Yes, they do that. It means he likes you.-_

“Why do you hesitate, child?” Nathan asked. “Do not be afraid.” But he had put his hand behind her head, was pulling her towards him. The pressure felt good, but the smell was wrong. 

_”No!”_ she gasped, as a prayer and spoken word both. 

Nathan’s fingers tightened in her hair, and the thing in front of her twitched again. “You have made a promise to our Master.”

_Dan said you wouldn’t make be keep that promise._

_-Of course not. It’s your choice. Always.-_

_-Isabelle, listen,-_ Chloe began in her best Mom voice. _-You don’t have to do this. We can help you, just talk to Lucifer._

Lucifer, yes. He was the reason. He was what she wanted. Not this man, who had lied, who was an imposter.

“No.” She said it louder this time. “I don’t want this. Lucifer doesn’t want this.”

“Of course he does. This is his ritual.”

_Satan, please help me, he won’t let go!_

_-Isabelle, hold on, I’m on my way!-_

_-Isabelle, he’s coming. I can’t hear your prayers but I can still hear what’s going on.-_

“Please, let me go!”

“But you promised! You are bound to him, to me!”

“Not to you. You lied to me. You don't even know how to pray.”

“I'll show you how I pray,” he threatened, pulling her up and pointing the knife to her throat.

_Lucifer, please hurry, he’s got a knife!_

There were murmurs from those gathered around them, this was harsher, more cruel than what they had been led to believe would happen.

“Nathan,” Jamie said, pulling his back his hood. “You’re going to hurt her, please stop.”

“Pain makes us strong. I won’t do any permanent damage.”

The words echoed in her head as the blade pricked at her skin. She took a deep breath for her deep feeling. Fear. But what exactly was she afraid of? What was the worst he could he do, really? She didn’t believe he’d kill her, not in front of all these people. But he might try to hurt her. She didn’t know how far away her saviour was, but she could buy a little time.

“I want to be strong. I want to grow.” The words came out easily, a script she could follow. The felt the pressure at her neck ease a little. “I am bound to my Master Satan. He sees my suffering, and it pleases him. I am the Servant of Satan.” 

Nathan relaxed at her words, moving the knife away. She reached towards him and grabbed his cock. It twitched and hardened in her grip and Nathan grinned. Then Isabelle grinned back at him. “But I am not _your_ servant!” She let go of his cock to grab his balls and squeezed and twisted. Even Isabelle could read the look of surprise and pain that overtook his face, and she grinned wider. “I said no!” She let go and Nathan crumpled to the floor.

“Hello Servants of me!” a voice she recognised called from behind the curtain. By some infernal miracle he managed to part the huge stage curtains right in the middle in a single sweep. She'd seen his picture, of course, he'd come up in several of her Google searches. But in person, he was so much more beautiful, and she could sense his fury and his power. 

Lucifer was searching for a particular face, and he found it twisted in pain on the floor. Everyone saw his eyes grow bright with flames in the darkness. _“You,”_ he hissed, and took the front of his robe in both fists, lifting him and bending him back over the altar. “You make me sick. Lying, manipulating, hurting, and doing it all _in my name?_ ”

“Who- who are you?” Nathan whispered.

“What, don’t you recognise your Master?”

“But you’re not real…”

“You hear that, everyone? He’s a hypocrite on top of everything else! He doesn’t even believe in me! So this really is all a ruse, isn’t it? You get people to follow you, so you can feel powerful and important. Is that what gets you off? Do you feel powerful now, _little_ man?” His eyes flicked down at the last, indicating the part he was referring to. 

_-Isabelle, what’s he doing?-_

Nathan suddenly remembered that he was holding a knife, and pulled it up to Lucifer’s throat.

“Nathan’s got a knife,” she whispered.

Lucifer sneered. “You’re forgetting your lessons. I’m immortal.”

When he couldn’t slice the Devil’s throat, Nathan tried stabbing him. Lucifer watched the knife bounce off his skin three times and then took it from his hand. “You hurt my Daniel,” his voice was quiet again, and that was more terrifying than his shout. “For that alone I should gut you.”

 _-Isabelle, you have to stop him! We can’t let him hurt Nathan!-_ Chloe’s said in her ear, sounding panicked.

“Lucifer, no, please!” Isabelle said. 

But he was too angry. He leaned in close, the blade hovering above Nathan’s face. “Lucky for you, I’m not in the habit of killing humans. There was just the one, and he _really_ deserved it. Perhaps I'll just take one eye. You don't need two eyes.”

“I'm sorry…” Nathan whispered desperately. 

It only seemed to inflame his fury. “No you're not!” he roared. “You're scared. I've seen enough to know the difference.”

Isabelle hovered nearby, but dared not approach. “Lucifer, please stop. Chloe says you can't do this.”

He hesitated briefly at the name, but then Nathan spoke again. “I'll make it up to you. Teach me to pray, show me, I'll do whatever you want. Please Master, have mercy!”

“Like you had mercy on Isabelle when she asked you to stop? No. No, not an eye.” He ran the knife slowly down Nathan's body, almost caressing him. “I think I'll take these. Then I can be sure that you never did this again.”

 _Lucifer, you have to stop._ When someone prayed, it wasn't a voice in head exactly, it didn't sound like their speaking voice. But he recognised who was praying to him instantly. A soul dearer to him than life itself.

“Chloe?” he whispered.

_Yes, Lucifer. It's me. Don't hurt him, please._

“But he deserves it!”

_Maybe. Maybe not. You're not the judge, remember? That's not for us to decide. That's not who you are. ___

__“They don't know the real me. No one does.”_ _

___I do, Lucifer. And so does Dan. We know you and we love you._ _ _

__It was one thing to hear the words. It was something else to accept them prayed from the heart. The knife clattered to the floor._ _

__“Jamie, come and help our friend out of her bonds. And give me the rope.” The young man ran forward and did exactly as he was told. Lucifer pulled Nathan up roughly and tied his hands behind his back. Not too tight, just enough to make them feel fuzzy for a day or two. _No permanent damage._ He leaned right up behind him and spoke into his ear. “You won’t do this again. The trouble is, you can never be sure whether someone might actually start believing what you preach, and if they do, I will hear their prayers. And I will find you, and I will take something from you. You have my word on that.” When he looked back at his new friend, his eyes were brown again. “Isabelle, what do you think we should do with him? Would you like to press charges?”_ _

__She dropped to her knees again at the sight of him._ _

__“Oh please get up, much as I love the sight of a naked woman in her knees, I'm pretty much married to two lovely people and I should probably avoid the temptation.”_ _

__Jamie helpfully picked up the torn robe and offered it to her, and she pulled it over herself again with a look of disgust. “I’d almost rather be naked,” she complained. Then she looked at Lucifer again, and realised there was no almost about it. He was exquisite, magnetic. “You saved me.”_ _

__“Pretty sure you saved yourself, actually, he was on the floor when I got here. What did you do?”_ _

__“I grabbed his dick to get his guard down, and then I grabbed his balls. Tightly.”_ _

__Lucifer smiled. “My friend Mazikeen would be so proud. Hell, I’m proud.”_ _

__“But if you hadn’t intervened, I would be well and truly fucked right now. You made me see what he was. You were right about him being a knob.”_ _

__“Yes, it all worked out well in the end.”_ _

__She looked around the rest of the group. “I’m sorry I broke up the celebration.”_ _

__“Tell you what,” Lucifer said, addressing the clusters of bemused robed figures. “How about we make a little deal?”_ _

__“You want our souls?” one bright spark asked._ _

__“Don’t be ridiculous, what on earth would I do with them? No, what I want is people to stop trying to worship me. If you can all give me your word that you’ll get over this whole Satanism nonsense, I’ll invite every one of you to a proper party, the kind with good food and plenty of booze and as much sex as you want, all between consenting adults. How does that sound?”_ _

__There were nods of agreement._ _

__“Lovely. Just remember that this is a deal with me, so it’s important you keep your end of the bargain. I’ll be back to sort out the details shortly. Isabelle, may I have the magic ear thingy? And then you can show me where they’ve hidden my Daniel.”_ _

__“One second. Bye Chloe, thank you for all of your help.”_ _

__“Good bye, Isabelle. I hope I get to meet you in person some time.”_ _

__“That would be great. Here you go,” she said as she handed it back. She could only watch in wonder as she heard half of the conversation that followed._ _

__“Detective… More like my heart… Not in front of the Satanists, love… Yes, we’re going to get him now… Don’t worry, I will.”_ _

__The one regret in all of this was that she had lost her chance at being part of something, of making the connection with another human being. But if she was honest, knowing Lucifer was real might be worth it. And if even he could find love and happiness, maybe it wasn’t so impossible after all._ _

__When they got to the door, Isabelle remembered that someone had the key. She tried the handle, just to make sure, but it didn’t budge. She looked at Lucifer. “Is it true that you can…”_ _

__He smiled and opened the door. Dan pretty much charged into his arms. Lucifer just held him and reassured him everything was going to be all right. He slid the ropes of his hands effortlessly, and as soon as he was freed Dan reached up to the Devil’s face and kissed him, long and deep. It didn’t occur to Isabelle that she ought to give them a private moment; she liked the way it made her chest ache and her skin prickle._ _

__“You have no idea how glad I am to see you,” he said when they finally broke apart. “I see you’ve met some of your fans.”_ _

__“I like some of them better than others,” Lucifer replied._ _

__“Is Nathan still in one piece?”_ _

__“Just about. It was a close thing though. I’m not sure what we should do with him.”_ _

__“I still like the idea of arresting him for something.”_ _

__“Unfortunately I rather messed up any chances of making a case out of what happened here.”_ _

__“And you’re sure you can’t link him to anything else?”_ _

__“There’s vague descriptions which could be him, but the names are just too random. Buck, Caleb, ugh- Malcolm!”_ _

___”No way!”_ Dan and Isabelle spoke in unison, and then stared at each other. _ _

__“Did I miss something?”_ _

__“The names are all connected. Is Chloe still with us?”_ _

__“Yes, why?”_ _

__“Because I’m going to need details of all those cases. And my badge.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end!  
> There is one more little epilogue-ish type chapter to come.


	6. Not in Front of the Satanists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter. I hope it wraps things up to your satisfaction.  
> Thank you everyone for reading and sharing this story with me, it has been fantastic all around.  
> As a final note, if anymore has more ideas that they'd like to see me try, don't be afraid to suggest them. I can't promise to do all of them, but sometimes my brain goes "oooooh! shiny!" and then something like this happens! Bring it on!

_“Detective…”_ His voice was formal over the speaker.

“Lucifer, you don’t need to go all squiggly on me again just because I’ve just been inside your head.”

_“More like my heart.”_

“Are you going to explain how that works?”

_”Not in front of the Satanists, love.”_

“Is Dan okay? Is he there?”

_”Yes, we’re going to get him now.”_

“Give him a really big hug from me, okay?”

_”Don’t worry, I will.”_

Being stuck in the van sucked, as always, but the worst part was not being able to _do_ anything. Judging by the way things turned out, it had been the right choice, but that didn’t make it any easier, especially when the men she loved were in trouble. But they were safe now, and by the sounds of it, greeting each other with a lot of enthusiasm. She waited while Dan got caught up, told them she was on her way, and then practically leapt into action. Copies of all the relevant files were sent to his phone, and then she moved the truck just outside the theatre, grabbed his badge and ran inside, picking up his jacket on the way past. People were still standing about on the stage, whispering to each other excitedly in small groups. Her hand went to her holster out of habit. Nathan was kneeling on the floor, weeping. She quickly averted her eyes. “Did nobody think to do up his robe?” she asked. There was enough authority in her voice that one of the cultists plucked up the courage to approach their former leader and make him decent again. “That’s better. Where’s Lucifer?”

“Here,” he called, emerging from the wings. Dan pushed past him to barrel into her with a embrace that rivalled one of their daughter’s. She held him tightly, glad to have him back in her arms. 

“I’ve emailed you all the files. Is there really a connection?”

“Hell yeah.” He took his jacket and made a show of tucking his badge back into his belt as he squatted down in front of Nathan. “Oh, you are in so much trouble, man.” He pulled out his phone and flicked through the details. Two were assault and battery, the last one was sexual assault. “What’s your real name, pal?”

“I- I’m Nathan.”

Dan pulled his lip between his teeth thoughtfully. “Nuh-uh. See there’s a few things about me that I neglected to tell you in my interview. One, I don’t just believe in the Devil, I live with him. He’s part of my family. Two, I’m a detective for the LAPD, just like this lovely lady here. And three, I’m more of a geek than I look, and I know you got your aliases from a certain IMDB page. So I suggest you start confessing.”

He could see the man trying to grab his thoughts together, to find a way out. “But he’s the Devil. If you try to arrest me, I’ll tell everybody his secret.”

Dan chuckled. “Go ahead. He’s been telling everyone that for years, but for some reason, nobody believes him. They won’t believe you either. They might think you’re crazy, though. I guess you just have to decide which type of cell you prefer.”

“Scott Roberts.”

“Good choice. Now why don’t I wait here quietly so you think things over while my wife calls this in?”

Isabelle stood nervously just in front of Lucifer, and after a moment he realised she wanted to talk. “Come, sit with me,” he said, leading her to a seat at the front of the auditorium. “What’s worrying you?”

“Will I have to give a statement? What do I say? I’m not very good at lying.”

“In spite of the rumours, nor am I. Just tell the truth. I received an anonymous tip-off about this group, we investigated, and when you were threatened and when you called for help over the surveillance equipment, I came to help you.”

“You make it sound so ordinary. It wasn’t.”

“No, but police statements are awful, dreary things. Stick to the facts, you’ll do fine. Just remember to refer to me as Lucifer, or Mr. Morningstar, rather than any of my other names to avoid confusion.”

“What if they ask me about my beliefs?”

“Tell them it’s not relevant and none of their bloody business.”

“Okay,” she nodded, and he wondered if she were memorising the words like a script. “Lucifer?” 

“Yes, Isabelle?”

“What should I do now? What should everyone else do?”

“Well, I imagine this lot will just start hanging around the cauldron, telling tall tales of when they met the Devil, and everyone will think they’re just showing off. As for you… I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you very nicely not to keep worshipping me. I don’t want your worship. I want you to find the thing that you most want and enjoy the rest of your life.”

“What if I don’t know what I want? What if what I thought I wanted turned out to be a pack of lies and now I have no idea if I’ll ever belong?” Her voice almost cracked as she said it, but her face remained blank.

“I have a little trick that I often use, but I have a sneaky suspicion it won’t work on you. Or at least, not in any useful manner.”

“I’ll try anything.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed that. I think you need to be a bit more cautious. Nevertheless… I want you to meet my eyes for a moment and I’m going to ask you something. Can you do that?”

“Yes.”

“What do you want, Isabelle? What would you truly desire?”

“I… I just want to be looking somewhere else…” she stammered.

Lucifer looked away with a wave of his hand. “Every time. Bloody useless on the neurodivergent. Or at least, your particular brand of neurodivergent. The first time I tried to shag one of your lot I almost failed to satisfy them. Almost. They didn’t have a name for it in those days, of course. You're a challenge, but it can be done. Still I suppose Jamie would be willing to give it a try.”

“Jamie? He likes me?”

“Very much. He's been praying about you all week. It was getting very distracting.”

She turned and looked at the young man as if seeing him for the first time.

“You’ve got that ‘I’ll try anything’ look again. He’s handsome enough, not quite in your league, but I think that will make you more comfortable, and him more keen to please.”

“But I’m not… am I?”

“You’re a very attractive woman, Isabelle. If I were still single, we’d probably be having a very different conversation.”

“If you were still single, I don’t think we’d be talking at all!” she laughed, and he looked at her, quizzically. “Because I would be doing other things instead of talking… like that thing about the lollipop… Did I mention I have trouble talking to people?”

“If you can spend as much time researching Autism as you did researching me, I’m sure you’ll be fine. In the meantime, go and talk to Jamie.”

“What should I say?”

“Honestly, it probably doesn’t matter, because he’s just seen you naked. Tell him that if he takes you out on a few dates, you might still consider having sex with him, but it’s not a sure thing.”

“Okay. I’ll go do that then.”

“Lovely.”

Chloe saw the young woman walk away and came and sat beside him. “She’s pretty fantastic, isn’t she?”

“Yes. She’d have a lot easier time of it if she could stop trusting everyone is as honest as she is, but a part of me hopes she doesn’t, because it makes her so delightful.”

“Sooooo… are we going to talk about it?”

“About how you stopped me from utterly losing my temper again?”

“Yes. That.”

He spoke very quietly. “You prayed, Detective. And I heard you.”

“I did. I needed you to hear me.”

“I’m sorry I almost lost control.” He looked away, ashamed of the monster that still lurked within him.

“Not the point. I’ve got your back on that, just like always.”

“Then what is the point?”

She lifted his chin, forcing him to meet her eyes, and spoke without words. _I love you._

The prayer went straight from her soul into his very heart and found a home there. She saw his chest swell as it tried to accommodate all the intensity of emotion. He blinked a few times and held her hand. “Not in front of the Satanists, love.”

She smiled, and inclined her head at that perfect angle that made her hair fall around her face just so. “What do you say we start taking statements. The sooner we get this stuff tied up, the sooner we can go home and watch Buffy.”

“Sounds perfect. I just need to have a quiet word with Jamie. Make sure he knows what to expect with Isabelle and that next time he needs help, he uses the phone.”

 

Several episodes later, reclining on the sofa between two Detectives, Lucifer felt his equilibrium finally returning. Dan was feeding him jelly babies and trying not eat too many himself for the sake of his waistline. Chloe rested her head against his chest, her fingers tracing patterns over the back of his hands and up his bare forearms. He hummed contentedly. “Now this is exactly the kind of Devil worship that makes me happy. I approve. And, unrealistic representations of Hell and sorcery aside, I also approve of Buffy.”

“Of course you do. She's awesome.” Dan agreed, popping another jelly baby in Lucifer's mouth. Chloe held out her hand and he passed her one too.

“Does this make me a Satanist now too?” she asked.

“Not at all, love. Although if you do want to try praying like Daniel does, I don't think I'd object too strongly.”

“Because of course you would make this into a sex thing,” she complained. 

“It's not just a sex thing, it's an intimacy thing,” Dan clarified. “Honestly Chlo, you should try it out sometime.”

“Maybe. It still feels weird to me.”

“I understand. And I'm very grateful for what you did for me this morning. You can pray as much or as little as you desire.” 

“I prefer more tangible forms of devotion,” she said, turning over and kissing his chest.

“Those are also acceptable,” he grinned. “But can we wait until after she's averted the apocalypse?”

Her affirmative answer was accompanied by a roll of her eyes and a knowing smile. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to the real Nathan, I did not mean to turn you into a creep, but my partner was playing Halo 5 when I was trying to think of a name and it fit with the whole Caleb thing too. ;)


End file.
